To Banish a Demon
by GhostfireX
Summary: My name is Kalarak and I am a Night Elf Hunter. My name means “Banisher of Demons” in the Demon tongue, and I have no idea why I am called that...
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

My name is Kalarak and I am a Night Elf Hunter. My name means "Banisher of Demons" in the Demon tongue, and I have no idea why I am called that. I have never had a great love for Demons, I hate them actually.

I fought "unofficially" for Malfurion Stormrage's army during the war against the Scourge, and helped to ambush Archimond's reinforcements at the Battle of Mount Hjyal. The reason I say "unofficially" is because I never actually joined the army, I just killed anything that was Undead that passed too close to me, or if I was bored.

During the whole Illidan Stormrage incident, I just stayed in Ashenvale and spent my days hunting and exploring with my pet and best friend Narazem, a white wolf.

Kinda ironic actually, the white wolf is a loner, shunned from the pack, kinda like me. Although I don't know why, I have never been a "people person"; I just can't seem to get along with people. I prefer a life of solitude and isolation, among the animals, its a lot easier, not to mention quieter.

The story I am about to tell you is about the sequence of events that lead to me discover why I was named Kalarak, and why Elune put me on this world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Discovery 

Drawing the arrow back, I took a calming breath, and released. The arrow hit it's mark, directly between the stag's eyes. Putting away my bow and slowly drawing my skinning knife, I jumped down from the branch I was perched on, and landed beside the carcass. Carefully, I began removing the hide, laying the strips of skin to the side so I could cure them later, to make leather.

Narazem ran up behind me and sniffed the corpse hungrily.

"I know you're hungry boy," I said patting his head gently, "just let me skin this, I'll make a fire, and we can eat."

No sooner had I said that, I heard a twig behind me snap. Spinning around, I drew my sword, and stood ready. Scanning the surrounding area, I figured that the noise probably came from the bush behind me. I cocked my toward the bush, and whistled, the motion that told Narazem to attack. He ran into the bush that the noise came from, teeth bared. When he again emerged, a Satyr was chasing him. Seeing that Satyr infuriated me, for a reason I didn't know, I hated demons. They had never done anything against me, but I just hated them. I called Narazem back to my side and thrust my sword at the Satyr. My blade caught him in the arm and the blade imbedded itself in the bone. Narazem took this opportunity to bite the Satyr's leg. The Satyr kicked his leg, attempting to shake Narazem loose but to no avail. Putting my foot on the Satyr's chest, I pulled the sword out of the Satyr's arm and cut at his head. He ducked effortlessly and swung one of his claws at my chest. I turned myself and his hand landed directly on my left shoulder armor and bounced off. I took this opportunity to swing at the Satyr's head, slicing it off cleanly.

I bent down, searching the corpse for money or anything he might have on him. I was just about to leave the corpse behind when I discovered a piece of paper. The strange part was that my name written on the paper in a demonic script. As I read what was written, I discovered that someone, or something wanted me dead, because this paper I was holding, was an assassination contract…

1


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Later that night, I sat next to the fire I had made moments before, as the stag meat slowly cooked over the fire. Narazem had his head between his front paws and was lying on the ground next to me, staring impatiently at the meat cooking over the fire. I sat quietly, reading the paper over and over again, looking for a way to determine the paper's origin, and who may have ordered my assassination. The only thing I could think of was that someone from Archimonde's army had remembered me and wanted me dead. But the questions still remained, who wanted me dead, why did they want me dead, and why hire the Satyrs to do it?

The meat finished cooking and I cut off a large chunk and tossed to Narazem, who finished it in a couple bites. I ate very little, I wasn't very hungry, I was more focused on finding answers.

I tossed the remains of my share to Narazem, and I laid back and stared at the small gaps through the trees. Sleep soon took me and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke, early that morning, to Narazem growling at a dark figure coming down the road towards us. It was still dark out, so I decided to let the figure pass by. I silenced Narazem and retreated into the shadows. As the figure drew closer I could see that the figure was not a Night Elf, nor was it slender like a human. Closer and closer the figure drew, until I could see its face. It was clearly an Orc, in a long robe. A wand hung loosely from his belt. I thought it strange that not only an Orc would be here in Ashenvale, but also that he would be in unfamiliar territory at such a late hour.

Figuring that he was up to something, I decided to follow him. I slowly followed along behind him as he worked his way south, then north following the road. "Strange" I thought, as he turned to head north, "The only thing north of here is Satyrnaar…" I continued to follow him and soon my suspicions were accurate as he entered the arch that marked the entrance to Satyrnaar. Satyrnaar use to be a Night Elf shrine, before the Satyrs took it over during the Scourge's invasion of Kalimdor, when the Satyrs gained power and were able to defeat the garrison stationed there. "I wonder," said out loud "could this have some relation to the paper I found earlier?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Satyrnaar**

I continued to follow the Orc along into Satyrnaar, keeping to the mountain ridge that ran along the outer rim of the ruins. Following the

Orc with my eyes, I noticed that he passed by all the Satyrs without opposition. "Strange," I thought, "Satyrs usually attack anything that doesn't have horns, but this guys going through here like he owns the place." Eventually, the Orc stopped in front of an important looking Satyr. They talked for a few moments before the Orc turned and left. As he walked through the arch, I noticed that he had a scroll of paper in his hand.

I looked down at Narazem and said, "Fetch." Without hesitation, he ran up to the Orc and grabbed the scroll out of his hand and brought it back to me. I had just gotten the scroll in my hand when a fireball smashed into the ground next to me. Ordering Narazem to attack the Orc, I drew my bow and fired an arrow into his chest. Narazem managed to sink his teeth into the Orc's lower leg; I could see blood seeping through his cloak. I shot another arrow into his side and he let out a loud scream. This caused many curious Satyrs in Satyrnaar to come and investigate.

"Okay, we're out of here Narazem!" I yelled, and Narazem ran back to my side.

I shot another arrow into the Orc's leg as I ran past and continued down the road. I looked behind me and noticed that many of the Satyrs were still chasing us. I stopped and set a trap in the middle of the road and continued to run. I quickly turned off the road and hid on a tree branch as I watched the Satyrs run directly into my trap. As they walked into the trap, it activated. The trap sent a large ice slick across the road, causing the Satyrs to slip and fell on the ice. Chuckling under my breath, I ran back to the entrance to Satyrnaar to check on that Orc. When I got back to where I last saw the Orc, he was lying on his back in a pool of blood.

Bow at the ready, I inched closer to the Orc. I shot another arrow into his skull, but he didn't move. I let out a sigh as I moved off the road to a safe place where I could examine the scroll I had stolen from the Orc earlier.

I opened the scroll and began to read. It didn't take me long to realize that I couldn't understand what it said, because it was written in Orcish.

"Well Narazem, looks like we're taking a trip to the Barrens, we're gonna go see an old friend."

I laid down on the ground next to the road, and fell quickly to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Old Friends**

I crested the hill-overlooking Ratchet, looking down; I saw the usual pod shaped buildings that are so common of the Goblins. The Goblins, seeking to make a profit, had remained neutral ever since they broke away from the Horde at the end of the second war. The Goblins were, on the whole, Master Engineers. Though, they were constantly trying to out-do their rivals, the Gnomes. They were always looking for ways to "build the better mousetrap", in a sense. Fortunately for the rest of us, the Gnomes and Goblins were always in need of supplies, and they paid very well.

I started down the hill towards Ratchet, passing a dozen bruisers along the way. The Goblins aren't hostile towards anyone, the bruisers are just there to break up fights, and those little guys pack a serious punch. I walked up to a goblin, who was sitting back in a chair behind his counter, counting his coins in his bag. He turned, jumping as soon as he saw me, falling back in his chair.

"Look buddy, I don't know why Sproget sent you, but-" He said, as I took off my helmet and reveled my face.

"- Oh, Kalarak, I haven't seen you in years, what can I do ya for?"

"Since you're a goblin, I need you to translate this." I handed him the paper,

"Its written in Orcish, so I know you can read it." I said.

"Yeah sure, I can read it, but you'll need to do something for me first." He said.

"Let me guess, you want me to get Sproget off your back about collecting some debt you have to him from losing a gamble over a race in the Shimmering Flats?"

"Don't do that, you scare me when you act like you can read my mind." He said, wide eyed.

"So this'll be the fifth time I've pulled your butt out of the fire?"

"Fourth, that time in Stranglethorn doesn't count."

"Right, so where is Sproget?"

"He's at the race track in the Shimmering Flats. By the time you have him off my back, I'll have your note translated."

"Always a deal with you isn't there?" I said, jokingly. With that, I turned, heading towards the Gryphon master, I was to take the Flight path to the Alliance outpost in Thousand Needles, where the Shimmering Flats was located.

"I need a gryphon to Thousand Needles." I said to the Gryphon keeper.

"12 silver." He said. I handed the silver to him, and I was off.


End file.
